


藤

by yuwenqingcheng



Category: Ensemble Stars!(Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: 是几年前的作品了！可能和现在的剧情有些冲突总之还是放上来一下，希望能让读者喜欢
Relationships: Anzu/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	藤

英智还没来得及说出那句话，他的夏天就匆匆忙忙结束了。  
当护士在一个无眠之夜后的清晨为他拉开窗帘时，降落在异国他乡的第一场雪才把冬日来临的消息迟迟送给了他。他看到窗棂上厚厚地堆满了雪片，才明白响了一夜的簌簌声从何而来，它和出了些小故障的空调一起整晚折磨着他的耳膜，直到第一丝天光从窗帘缝隙中透出。从病房的窗子向外望去是可以看见大海的，但安眠药让他每次都错过了朝霞，错过了太阳的红被融入海水的绮丽风景；可是今天太阳比他苏醒得还要晚，带着倦意颤颤巍巍地躲在云层之后向上攀升，天色像凝固的水泥一般灰白。他记得早已变得灰暗惨淡的阳光也曾有热烈拥抱着大地的时候，不过那不是此处的大地，他和那里不知隔了几千公里。  
那时英智说：“请帮我向她告白吧。”  
于是大家纷纷为他出谋划策，在这样平静的欢乐中挥霍掉了仅剩的时光。有人拍着他的肩膀对他说，所谓「彼女」就是说她对于他们而言是身在彼岸的女人，永生永世也不可能互相理解。因此他格外慎重地策划着每个细节，光是发出邀请的方式就让他思考了好久，是口头邀请还是发短信或是正式一些写份邀请函呢，要怎么样才能让自己的话看上去不轻浮也不像工作通知一样死板呢，学生会长只有此时才会露出的苦恼神情被大家好好取笑了一番。但令他最为困扰的事情却是这件事本身的正确性，毕竟属于大家的制作人不应该对特定的某个人抱有特殊的情感——即使他已经在朦胧中察觉到了这份情感。终于，他被人拽着衣领吼道：“我可是一直盼望着谁能来‘区别对待’一下小杏啊！”  
于是他们将地点选在了花园露台。天气早早就转暖了，连日的湿热蒸出的浓香连续几个月都未散去。三年级的全体同学要在毕业之际对制作人表达感激之情，他们打算用这个理由将派对的女主角邀请到场，为此所有人都推开了工作，像最乖的孩子那样度过了整个令人难耐的白天。英智有些焦急地看着表，尽管太阳落山前的时光也极为宝贵，但快要跳出胸腔的心脏告诉他，他已经迫不及待地渴望听到最后一节课的下课铃声，在那之后他就可以说出被压抑许久的话语。  
可那句话为什么直到现在还被锁在心底呢？记忆和现实从那天开始变得交缠混乱模糊不清，他只觉得自己昨夜还从柜子最下层翻出了薄薄的春装放在床头，现在空调的热风让室内温暖如春。可消毒水的味道永远不会被驱散，从那个时候被戴上氧气面罩开始他就长久地与这种令人生厌的气味为伴，浪费了仲夏夜的花香和秋日大海的腥咸，也浪费了为派对而挂起的彩带和气球——第二天它们在垃圾桶里与他亲手书写的那封邀请函碰面了。  
只有消毒水的味道是不会改变的。光是闻到那种味道，他就会觉得肺内被如此冰冷沉重的液体填满了，身体也被腐蚀殆尽，所以他的舌尖才尝到了铁锈的味道。在被推入手术室的前一秒，他的目光扫到了熟悉的格纹短裙，于是他说，羽风君，请尽早送她回家。  
英智不知道是否有人能听到那句话，毕竟光是呼吸就几乎用尽了全部力气，他知道自己的嘴唇动了，氧气面罩也因为自己呼出的气流而微微震动着，但不知道声带有没有发出声音；而杏也在医院的走廊上坐到了半夜。那时她早已预感到英智还有什么话要对她说，但汗水已经弄花了不久前才补过的妆，头发也被风吹得乱蓬蓬的，怎么能用这种样子迎接如此重要的时刻呢？于是她拖着无力的身躯走进了盥洗室，盯着镜子里面的自己，刚一拧开水龙头就哭了出来。  
压抑声音是没有必要的，毕竟和她同来的同学此时正在医院的前台办理着手续，除了偶尔进出的女性工作人员之外谁也听不到被哗哗流水掩盖的哭声，也没有人在担心她此时是不是在哭泣。但是哭泣会让眼眶变得红肿起来，平时还可以用化妆品勉强遮掩过去，但现在只能将自己哭过的事实赤裸裸地展现在所有人眼前。现在最重要的是英智的事情，不能让任何人为她担心，她这样想着，低下头死死捂住双眼，如果这样就能让泪水不再流出就好了。可心底还是有个声音在质问她——为什么现在要哭？  
是因为太着急太紧张了吗？可无论是面对多么危险的形式或难以战胜的对手，就算焦躁不安的心情不亚于此刻，她都未曾在对决之前流过眼泪；因为她明白，和现在不同，那是属于她的战役，只要付出百倍努力就能至少提高一丝微小的胜算。但现在英智在距她一墙之隔的地方与不可见之敌战斗，而她听不到欢呼声也看不到观众手中荧光棒的颜色，只有手术室门口的灯把衬衫上发黑的血迹重新照得通红。没错，她习以为常的每一天对他来说都是动用了全部幸运才能迎来的奇迹，但她直到今天才明白奇迹并非会无条件地次次降临。  
或许这是他们最后一次见面了——杏知道自己不该为这种毫无根据的不祥预感而流下眼泪，但即将失去重要之人的恐惧和不安已经占据了她的心。她拼命告诉自己第二天清晨英智会和从前一样出现在自己面前，可全身上下没有一个细胞肯贸然相信这句话，双腿将身体牢牢钉在了走廊的长椅上，无论谁劝说也不肯离开。  
医院的冷气倒是开得很足，杏没有来得及拿上外套就跟了上来，被汗水浸透了的布料又冷又潮，紧紧贴在了身上。手术室的门开了几次又关了几次，她想要趁机向门内偷瞄一眼，却又害怕自己连视线都会惊扰到医护人员，于是站起身走到了拐角处与楼梯相接的地方。从这里看去，手术室的门正好被墙壁挡住，只有门口那盏亮着的灯告诉她手术仍在进行。在这里她终于可以抱住双肩来存留一丝温暖，这幅狼狈的样子不会被任何人注意到，也不会有人劝她早些离开医院。但这样就能为英智分担少许痛苦吗？  
沉溺于疑问中时梦境一点点侵入了现实，睡意来得太过缓慢，这让她无力抵抗睡眠的诱惑。她在人迹罕至的走廊里为了维持体温而缩成了一团，说不定看起来更像个病人。美梦自然是不会在寒冷中产生的，毕竟它太过容易让人以为刚刚过去的冬季已经再度来临，娇艳的花朵猝不及防地被北风摧残，美丽的世界再度步入萧条——将她从这个梦境中解救而出的是清晨小鸟的啼鸣，那时母亲端了碗姜汤走进她的房间，帮她掖了掖被角。  
当她站在熟悉的那间病房门前的时候，护士告诉她，他所乘坐的飞机正在横渡太平洋。那时她的手里还提着依然烫手的便当盒。为了赶在医院的午餐时间之前到达，她有生以来第一次捏着鼻子将姜汤一口气喝完，然后以惊人的气势钻进厨房，忙活半晌之后就急忙冲出了家门——如果没有撞上刚刚回家的弟弟的话，杏大概会就这样穿着睡衣一路冲进医院吧。她怀疑自己还是因为动作太慢而错过了和英智相见的时机，但护士补充道，你那位学长离开的时间是凌晨四点，那时固执的女高中生早已被同学送回了家中。  
“过不了多久他就可以康复的，答应我要满怀希望地等待着再次相遇的那天到来，好吗？”  
护士对她说了医院的名称，她查到了医院的网站，那的确是座非常好的医院；但鼓励她的话语她一个字也没有听清。这一刻疲惫感才涌了上来，耳膜在嗡嗡作响，眼前的景物也开始有些模糊。就像入学不久时自己为了填补Trickstar成员的空缺而蒙面站上舞台的时候，一曲结束后体力被消耗殆尽，紧张的心情也终于放松下来，她再也无法去思考任何事，哪怕是本场比赛的胜负。可现在这里并非自己的战场，明明自己什么也没有做、什么忙也帮不上，却还是如此辛苦，没有比这更为滑稽的事情了。  
或许她的预感并没有错，所有人在短暂相逢之后又按照命运所安排的轨迹奔向了远方，然后夏天就结束了。为买下往返机票而特意准备的存钱罐至今都被她放在台灯边，每天晚上她都会和这只陶瓷的小猪对视，它的眼神仿佛在询问自己何时会被砸碎。可升上高三后功课和作为制作人的活动都多了起来，能用于做兼职的时间也越来越少，存钱罐似乎永远也不会被填满，只有相邻楼宇正对着窗户的那面墙壁逐渐被绿覆盖，在一片色泽黯淡的楼群中那抹浓绿显得格外刺眼。随后那座墙上爬了藤蔓的危楼就被拆除了，寒风由北向南而来，冬将军的足迹终于抵达了这座城市。读到一半的书被风吹得哗啦啦不停翻动着，恰好翻到了那页：  
朔风呼啸，残叶乱飞，一片凄惨暗淡。薰中纳言看到这般光景，不胜悲凉。令人欣慰的是，那常春藤仍顽强地缠在虬枝盘旋的古木上，毫不褪色地活着。薰中纳言命人从其中摘取一些红叶，拟送与二女公子。独自吟诗道：“追君曾似寄生草，此情若绝旅居孤。”  
在爬上高处之前，藤蔓大概已经在墙根下耗费了整个夏天，不，可能在更早之前就已经扎下了根。它直到这个阴郁的秋季来临才积蓄够了向上攀爬的勇气，于是它将细小的触须伸入岩缝，和地球的运行节律赛着跑，率先抵达了阳光较为明朗的高处。该在那个季节盛开的鲜花已经枯萎了，和他们之间隔了一个夏天和藤蔓疯长的阴郁之秋。漫长而又湿热的雨季每年都会来临，将每个人的思绪都浸泡在其中，建材也因此而生锈，在无人注意之处开裂变形。尽管从西太平洋而来的暖湿气流未曾经过医院面对着的海岸，但那场雨依然在对应的季节下在了每个人的心中。  
漫长的广告时间之后电视里终于播放起了圣诞夜的特别演出，扮成圣诞老人的演员用陈词滥调糊弄着儿童观众，圣诞夜是魔法的夜晚，只要心中怀有真挚美好的愿望就一定能实现。熟悉的旋律响起，英智情不自禁地跟着唱起了那首从上半年就开始走红的歌曲。只要闭上眼睛就仿佛置身于演唱会现场，熟悉的场景时常会在眼前浮现，或许是在梦中，在安眠药起效之前，在麻醉药的药效还没有离开身体时，或者并不需要幻觉，任何简简单单的事物都能成为引起联想的触媒。现实与幻想的边界一再模糊，他有时甚至会怀疑自己是否曾做了一个长长的梦，但心脏因回忆而产生的真实的疼痛每当这时都会提醒他那一切并非虚幻。  
——他曾经爱过那个人。他现在爱着那个人。他依然爱那个人。  
痛觉起始之处就是记忆的尽头，那时他看到有人在血泊一样的红光里，用沾了血的手指伸向他的头发，在碰到之前一扇门扉将二人的世界隔开。他留下的血迹要被洗衣粉和漂白液浸泡多久才能从布料上消失呢？将那件校服衬衫弄脏的罪恶又要如何才能被弥补呢？他是否有勇气开口道歉？又是否有勇气拨打那个依然留在记忆中的号码？  
于是他扔下了氧气面罩，在圣诞节的夜晚从病房逃离。这时演出即将谢幕，不知有多少人早已在歌声中沦入浓黑沉厚的梦境，只有为数不多的忠实粉丝还守着电视等待尾声。甚至疫病之神也放弃了外出，和夜巡的护士一同被安眠的咒语俘获，空荡荡的走廊安静得像历史寂灭后的古老废墟，只有窗外的飘雪能够证明时间仍在流动。存在云中的厚厚积雪在夜色中发出了灰扑扑的光，像一轮蒙尘的巨大月亮高挂在天空中。他赤脚踏着不像月光一样冰冷也不像月光一样明亮的道路穿过长长的走廊，又在楼梯口停驻了好久，仔细阅读贴在墙上的医院地图。地图忠实地告诉了他每条道路的起止，却没有为他指明可去的地方，这些道路没有一条通往那个被埋在了时间夹缝里的花园露台。这让他想起了童年时自己的一次“离家出走”——虽说这个词听起来和他好像永远也不会有什么关系——那个小小的孩子站在交叉路口，连每条道路可以通往的方向和存在意义都不明白，只能朝着自己最熟悉的前往学校的方向走去。近十年后他的逃离也不是什么主线清晰目的明确情节紧张的故事，而是属于他自己的漫长独白，是愿望清单里被撕掉的未完成一页，哪个传说中的圣诞老人都无法实现那页纸上的愿望，更何况他的愿望也早已过了能被实现的期限。儿童病房在上面那层，如果圣诞老人是真实存在的——哪怕是由他们的父母假扮的，他曾有些羡慕那个升上了高中都不知道圣诞老人真相的孩子——那么他现在应该正在那些病房中忙碌，毕竟要赶在天色熹微之前让自己的白胡子和红外套从孩子们目力所及之处消失。他是无法和那些孩子们争夺被圣诞老人记得的资格的，毕竟在长成大人之后无论什么节日都只能变成日程安排的变动和必须尽快准备完成的演出主题，无人在意那天是不是一年一度的魔法般不可思议的时光。他当然没有为这个魔法的日子提前想好什么实现的愿望，如果一定要许愿的话，他连在自己心里埋了许久的愿望都无法说出；他害怕愿望不能实现，又害怕愿望实现。  
但杏偏偏在这时出现在了他的眼前，这让他怀疑圣诞老人是否偷偷读了他的心——不，会实现这种愿望的绝对不是圣诞老人，而是某个以戏弄人类取乐的更为难以捉摸的神明。她出现在楼梯拐弯处的平台，为了缓解久站带来的疲劳而靠在扶手上。本就人迹罕至的消防通道在夜里更为寂静，如果不走到楼梯的正前方，谁也不会发现这里还有人存在，当然从视野狭窄的楼梯间也很难看到外面的场景。而杏似乎也没有注意到有人朝着这里走来了，她只借助窗外的雪光盯着自己的手表指针，仿佛正在等待着即将出现的什么人。  
要不要趁着还没被发现悄悄溜走呢？英智已经来不及思考杏为何会在此时此地出现，哪怕她是专程为见他而来，他也已经失去了与她再度相见的资格——不然要以什么身份再会？是她在学校的前辈、受过这位制作人照顾的偶像，还是曾经爱慕过她而且至今还对她抱有着这份感情的少年？但那个单薄的身影让他想起了几个月前旧日同窗打来的一通长途电话，薰在电话里为他讲述了那个夜晚发生在手术室外的一切，以及未被送达的那盒便当由谁制作最终又去了哪里。  
英智还是有些后悔，至少该整理一下乱蓬蓬的头发再走下楼梯的。不光是头发，连身上的睡衣也满是褶皱，毕竟他在床上已经躺了太久，甚至快要忘记如何走路。如果让现在的他立刻站上舞台表演的话，就算还能记得舞步，也会因为体力不支而不得不中途退场。自己这个样子看上去并不像曾经那个光彩照人的偶像，倒像是还未换好礼服就冲进了舞会现场的灰姑娘；但灰姑娘希望自己能在零点钟声响起之前与王子多舞一曲，他却盼望魔法的效力能在他向公主邀舞之前就早早结束。在那之前，整个世界以楼梯为中心开始塌陷，用歪曲了的重力场指引着他的行动，催促他走向自己心爱的公主。  
“圣诞节快乐，英智前辈。圣诞夜是魔法的夜晚，在这个夜晚什么愿望都可以实现。”  
作为回应，英智终于将自己压抑在心底许久的那句话说出。他至今仍然记得自己是如何选择那句话的，他一开始以为这句话太过直白，但其它任何说法甚至包括“今夜月色很美”在内与之相比看起来都像是拙劣而不负责任的玩笑，于是他将“我爱你”牢记于心。在那些日日夜夜里他无数次因自私而羞愧，或许自己并没有资格牢牢抓住这份爱意，更不应该寄希望于许久后对方仍愿意给出回应；但这是一切美梦均可成真的魔法的夜晚，他触碰到了那双手，感受到了对方真实的体温，连自私的愿望都得以实现。就连消毒水的味道也被窗外冰冷的水汽冲散，他忘记了他们在鲜花簇拥之中共舞了多少首歌的时间，只记得第一缕晨光射入走廊时不知道是谁的叹息。这样就不是灰姑娘了，他说，是海的女儿，这时涨潮时穿进窗户的海风送来了泡沫的腥咸味道。  
天气终于彻底放晴，海天交界处摇荡着太阳的倒影，海水像是要从波涛最汹涌出奔流而出将全世界染上金红日色。英智带着满身的朝霞回到了病房，乖乖躺回床上装睡——毕竟深夜跑出病房这种事对他来说还是太过出格了。他刚刚将脸埋进枕头的那一刻就听见了门锁被打开的声音，因熬夜值班而面带倦意的护士走进了病房，对他道了早安。这时英智才意识到氧气面罩不知何时已经回到了脸上，在察觉到的那一刻消毒水味涌入了鼻腔，他有一瞬间无法呼吸。  
窗帘被拉开，阔别几日的阳光又照进了病房。太阳颜色温柔，朦胧，摇摇欲坠，似乎与地面贴得很近，却无力将热度传达至大气层以内，只能像只红气球般虚浮无力地飘在天际证明自己存在。护士检查了医疗仪器的状况，然后走到他身边。“是梦见了自己还是学园偶像……是高中时候的事情吧？我看到你睡着的时候露出了很开心的表情。”  
“嗯……是非常令人怀念的美梦。”  
他手中被塞了封薄薄的信。梦之咲熟悉的标志出现在了信封上面，但那种信封一般并不用于给学生寄信，而是用于较为正式的联络。信封上面被已经升上了三年级的那位制作人用他熟悉的字迹写着，天祥院英智先生，请来参加新年的音乐会。他盯着那行字迹发愣的时候，歌声猝不及防地响了起来，原来塞在信封里的是类似于音乐贺卡的装置。这时护士对他说，最近的情况很顺利，说不定一向严厉的医生这几天就肯放他出去走走了。所以英智君，今天的手术，你也要加油啊。  
他点了点头，闭上眼睛，等熟悉的一支针剂再次将自己送入黑暗。那句歌词直到电池耗尽都在黑暗中被不停重复着，everybody finds love, in the end, in the end。

**Author's Note:**

> 是几年前的作品了！可能和现在的剧情有些冲突  
> 总之还是放上来一下，希望能让读者喜欢


End file.
